The Phantom Dragon
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: We know that Gajeel had done some terrible things to ShadowGear that night, and we can understand how Jet, Droy and Levy feel about Gajeel. The boys were taken out early, the last thing we saw was the Iron Dragon advancing on the script mage. But what really happened? Gajeel and Levy do, though they won't tell anyone.


Sooo yes I know I have been absent in my updates and I keep posting random story's that have nothing to do with anything and are all over... but, oh well. I just haven't been feeling it, and well, I have been feeling like this.

This is a _**dark **_fic. There are some parts of my mind that probably should be left alone. However, for those of you who can enjoy this kind of sadism with me, by all means do. You Have Been Warned. You have been invited.

* * *

The Phantom Dragon

He was acting under orders. That's what he told them. That's what people would know. That's what it was. What wasn't known was that the orders were to simply destroy the guild hall. The crucifixion was not a part of the plan. He had improvised. The destruction of their guild was a hint that Phantom Lord was not to be taken so lightly. They were something to be afraid of and they were simply showing those Fairy brats what happens when you mess with Phantom Lord.

But he had taken it a step farther. He sent another message as well. That they couldn't protect their own. That their petty bonds of friendship and love and family couldn't help them now. Now that he had figured out their weakness, and he was more than willing to exploit that all he wanted. He wanted the Fairies to know that he could take what he wanted when he wanted it. That they were trapped. That he was the worst nightmare. He was the monster under their beds.

Red eyes pierced the darkness as a figure stalked through the alley. The man turned his back to one of the walls and slid down into a crumpled sitting position. He was breathing as if he had just run a hundred miles. Long, think, black hair slipped over the tattered sleeve of the man's right shoulder. The strands were matted together with blood and sweat. Not his blood, someone else's, he was covered in it. A gloved hand rose shakily to push the mess back into its rightful place, fingers sliding over the side of his face, leaving dark, wet smears in their wake.

His lips twitched. Bringing his hand in front of his face he glared at it. Ruby eyes glowing like embers in the blackness of his face and shadows. There was a sudden flash of white as the man broke into an evil smile that span from ear to ear. Elongated canines nearly reached down to his bottom lip. Bringing his fingers to his face, he licked the stickiness from his digits, relishing the taste – sweet, salty, the iron in it. He could feel his own blood race faster in his veins. The thrill of the hunt was returning. A noise rose in the broad chest, an eerie sound that echoed shallowly in the vacant alley.

"Gihihi…" the noise twisted into a giggle as he stared at the blood on his hands, thinking about where that had come from. About who, and how...The giggle rose into a chuckle, then a full blown fit of manic laughter. The man threw back his head and roared his amusement into the empty blackness. It was as if the devil himself was laughing into the still of the night. The sound echoed far and wide, bouncing back to him as the source of it died. Now silent, he gazed into the inky sky. The stars and all but a sliver of the moon were hiding from him. Shunning him from their heavenly light. He was alone in the dark without even the stars for company this night.

Still, the echo of his now forgotten laughter reverberated around the man slumped against the wall as he let his head fall forward, red eyes being shielded behind their lids, the smile transforming into a scowl. His laughter mocked him where he sat, mocked him as the starless sky shunned him; critical of the things he had done this night. The crimes he had committed. The people he had hurt. The bones had had broken and the flesh he ripped. The pain he had caused. The screams echoing like his laughter in his mind.

He flinched. Teeth baring, a growl now chasing the remnants of laughter from the alleys. His hand balled into a fist and shuddered with the force of how tight it was.

The growl made him think of the soul he had broken. The strength he had sucked from her body. The way her eyes seemed to lose all that they were: joy, radiant, happy, warm, kind, understanding, bright and innocent…. He had watched the innocence leave those eyes as he had taken it from her in every humanly way possible, and then on another, more primal level. He was no human.

What a monster he had become.

Something snapped in his head.

All the pent up emotion and blocked thoughts came pouring out of him in one mighty wave. His shoulders slumped forward and his hands fell to the side as he bent over. Face contorted in agony, he let out a silent scream into the nothing that seemed to suffocate him. His chest heaved and again he screamed, but no sound came out. His body was raked with dry sobs as for a third time he screamed. This time the sound rose from his lungs and filled the emptiness with its agony and misery and loneliness.

Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, the great Karougane, cried.

* * *

She ran.

His twisted evil cackle following her as she ran. She could hear is footsteps behind her as he gave chase. Heart thudding against her ribs, she gasped for breath as she slid around a corner, tripping and stumbling ending up face first into the concrete. With a whimper she pulled herself to her knees. She touched the bleeding scrape on her cheek tenderly, wincing at the pain.

"Ghihi, Awe, did the little fairy fall and get a booboo?"

Her head shot up, eyes growing wide and pupils dilating. _So fast. He caught up so fast!_ A shiver raced down her back as the man's shadow fell over her. The red-eyed demon towered over her small frame. She slowly turned to look at him over her shoulder, tears pricking her eyes as fear took complete control of her mind.

There he stood, towering over her in all is menacing evilness. Cloaked in blackness with only those demonic red eyes and sharp white fangs illuminated. He was the devil himself standing over her in that way, and now he had caught up to her and she was in deep trouble. The dragon leaned forward and reached out a bloodied hand for the back of her neck. Adrenaline rise in her veins again and she smacked his hand away sharply, causing the grin on the dragons face to falter and his read eyes to quiver with surprise. In that instant where the dragon was slightly caught off guard Levy reacted.

"**Solid script: FIRE!**"

Magic exploded from her fingertips in the form of the word ablaze in the dragons face. She took her chance and scrambled to her feet and took off again. She could hear the dragon roaring his frustration behind her and she willed her body faster, but she was running out of steam. She slipped on something on the ground and with a cry stumbled forward again. Catching herself on the wall of the alley she choked back a sob, warm tears starting to leak from her eyes as panic began to replace the adrenaline in her system. She stumbled on, one hand on the grimy wall for stability.

Something from behind collided hard with her just between her shoulder blades, knocking the wind from her lungs as well as returning her to the ground. The iron rod recoiled back to the man making his way to the gasping girl on the ground, returning to a hand as the iron was reabsorbed into his body. Gajeel Redfox was glaring down at the script mage at his feet as he approached.. His eyes flashed and with lighting fast speed the steel tow of his boot sunk into her small stomach sending her flying into the wall with a sickening smack. Levy coughed up blood, choking on it as she tried to breathe. That blow had forced what air she had gathered back out. When she hit the wall she felt ribs break with the impact.

A hand three times larger than her own shot out and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet so that she was eye level with the red-eyed man. Her small hands closed around his wrist her fingers trying to pull them off, but he merely tightened his grip. Wincing in pain Levy's amber eyes found his red ones and held his gaze. She noticed that a few strands of his hair were still smoking and he had a slight burn on the right side of his jaw and neck. So she had left a mark on him. That was more than Jet or Droy could do. Her heart twisted with pain thinking about the broken and bloodied bodies of her two companions she had left behind at their urging. The dragon that had attacked them brought is face closer to the squirming girl, his teeth bared. She tried her best to pull her face away from him but his grip was too strong.

"Yer' gonna pay for that ya' little fairy bitch." His mouth twisted into a sadistic smile, "I do halfta' admit, you got me a little off guard back there, not bad for a Shrimp like you. But I can tell'ya, ya' won't be able to do it again." His face darkened and he suddenly released her. Levy crumpled at his feet, holding her throat with one hand and her broken ribs with the other. The dragon took a step back and folded his arms over his chest, watching her. He was enjoying chasing this bitch, and he didn't want the game to end quite yet. She had insulted him with her little attack, and now he had to punish her for it. This one, this one had to learn from her mistake.

And so he let her recover from the ordeal he had been putting her though thus far. Not allowing her to scamper off again, but to sit there a few feet from him and regain her breath. Several minutes passed before Levy's breath was somewhat normalized again, that was when she looked up and found Gajeels' gaze.

Her mind raced. _What can I do!? He's going to kill me… am I just going to lay down and let him? Am I just going to do what I've always've done – run away? I can't beat him, he's too strong, and I'm too weak even if I was at full power, he could still beat me without even trying… I have to do something though! Lucy would do something! Natsu would come and save her though, like he always does- NO! I can't think of that now, I have to focus, FOCUS LEVY! You have to stay alive! You have to escape somehow, you have to beat him!_ Panicking on the inside, she stalled for time to think up a plan.

"Y-you… don't h-have to-to do – this…" Gajeel remained cold faced, unyielding, emotionless. "You c-can just s-stop no-now… you h-have destroyed our g-guild hall… y-you have k-k-k…ki-killed J-Jet and D-Droy… what more do-do you want!?" she was sobbing now, her voice tarring apart over the mention of her friends. Tears streamed down her dirty cheeks and left lines in the blood on her chin. All the while she held his gaze – that at least – did not falter. They stared at each other a moment longer.

"I want ta' do this, little girl. I wanna' play a game. It's called Cat n' Mouse. Yer' the mouse, an' I'm the cat, an' you know what cats do ta' mice, doncha'? Gihihihi" A grin split Gajeels face, but it did not reach his eyes. Levy tried to collect her sobbing.

"I-I don't, I don't want t-to play…P-please…"

"Ye' don't gotta' choice, little mouse. I suggest ya' start runnin' I'll even give ya' a head start. Aint that nice of me?"

Levy's body was shaking.

"No…"

"What?"

"I…I said… no." _ That's it, stand up to him! If I'm going to die, I'll die fighting!_

"Too bad."

In one stride he was at her side, grabbing her by the arm he picked her up and threw her down the alley the way they had come. She screamed in pain when she hit the ground, hearing more ribs break from the contact. Crying, she curled around herself, holding her stomach.

"I said run ya' Fairy bitch! Run!"

Levy shook her head spastically and whimpered in between a sob. The dragon growled and came to her bending down and grabbing a fistful of bloody blue hair. She whined in pain as she was lifted some off the ground and made to face the dragon. His teeth were bared and he was glaring. His other hand grabbed her bicep and he pulled her too her feet as he stood. She swayed and grabbed onto his shirt for balance. Gajeel froze at the contact. Hanging her head between her arms Levy gasped and shuddered, her body racked with pain and sobs that she was slowly getting ahold of. After a moment she was simply breathing heavily, and she lifted her head to meet his gaze once more.

Wide red eyes stared in disbelief back at her. She bit her lip, and gripped his shirt tighter pulling herself up straighter. "Gajeel…please…" he voice cracked and was barely louder than a whisper. Shivers went up and down his spine as he stared into those honey colored eyes. Her voice echoing in his head. "Gajeel," he shuddered visibly when she said his name again, "Please, you don't have to do this… you are so strong, I know you can stop this… please…" Hi bit his lip until it bleed. His free hand shaking for a moment, then balling into a fist. He growled and shoved her away from him with the hand that was still holding her bicep, looking away and shaking his head trying to clear it. _What's with this bitch? Why won't she just give up already?_

"Gajeel!"

"Shut Up!"

He lunged for her smacking her across the face. She stumbled but stayed erect. Whipping her cheek where he hit her with the back of her hand, her mouth hardened into a firm line, stubbornness and determination rose in her, chasing away the fear and panic. _Come on Levy, You are a member of Fairy Tail! And we never give up! _

"Gajeel, it's ok, you don't have to c-continue this. You can just go back to Phantom Lord now… You've done what you came h-here to do. Leave it at t-that!" her voice waivered a little but she held firm. The dragon was staring dumbfounded at her again, but this time the shock didn't take over his mind completely.

"Ya' don't know anything girl. Just shut up and run the fuck away so I can finish this." He was snarling through his teeth his face now contorted with rage.

Levy lifted her head a little more. "No. I won't. If you're going to kill me, then do it. But I am a member of Fairy Tail, and we don't give up."

Gajeel snapped.

Her defiance, the pride in the way she lifted her head, the shreds of fear nearly gone in those eyes that seemed to stab into him, the fact that she keep getting back up no matter what he threw at her, the way she had said his name… it was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. With a feral growl that turned into a roar he lunged at her turning his fist to iron as he aimed for her face, intending to finish her off in one blow. As he approached, Levy didn't move, she didn't flinch, she didn't blink. She just stood there, still holding Gajeels gaze. Ruby eyes widened in shock for the third time that night as he realized she wasn't going to move. Then,

"**Solid Script:Wall!**"

With speed neither mage knew she possessed, Levy wrote the word and ducked as it solidified between her and the dragon's fist. Gajeel crashed into the stone word which exploded into dust and rubble. In the seconds it took for the dust to settle, he realized that the little bluenette had disappeared. Looking over his shoulder and down the alley from which her footsteps echoed from.

He stared into the distance for a long moment, wondering if he should just let her go, or go after her and finish this like he had said. She was most likely going for help, and he didn't really feel like fighting off the entire Fairy Tail guild this night. He had picked these three specifically because of her. He had been watching them for a while and he knew that she was the ray of sunshine in the guild. She was cute and smart and friendly and kind and everyone seemed to love her. That's why he picked her specifically, because everyone had a soft spot for her. That and he knew she was a weakling that relied on her two dogs to do the heavy lifting. They had been too easy to take out, and he was expecting little fight from the girl. He had no clue that she was so capable. He had greatly underestimated her. Now she was gone and going to get all of those people that loved her so much and they were going to skin him alive for touching her.

The choice was made in that instant. He rose to his full height, frowning as he glared down the alley. He would go after her. He was going to make a special message out of her. Oh yes, they would know, know very well, what happens when you defy the great Karougane. She was going to be his example. She was going to know pain. He would strip her of everything she had. She would not enjoy this, but he would.

The dragon slayer tracked Levy's scent through the alley system and to Central Gate Park. He was quick to catch up to her. She may have had a good two minute head start, but she was slow due to her injuries, and he was still fresh. The sliver of a moon cast little light, but his dragon eyes could see perfectly. He found her under the large tree in the middle of the park. She was doubled over and clutching at her ribs, gasping for breath. Silently he moved up behind her, watching her with glowing eyes, seeing every movement she made, knowing every place she was injured, trying not to think about what he was about to do.

"Thought ya' could get away in yer' condition eh? Shrimp?" His voice was low and thick, it still had its usual growl, but there was no emotion in it.

Levy spun around so fast she nearly fell over, staring wide eyed at him. Two heart beats, and she was backing away, he followed slowly. She backed her way up to the trunk of the tree, in between its massive roots, she was stuck, and the dragon was still advancing.

"G-g-gajeel… please… I'm begging you, don't do this. Stop. Please, Gajeel… you don't have to." Tears were trickling down her face again as he came to stand directly in front of her, looking down at her with dead eyes. She gazed back with eyes that overflowed with fear and pain, she was in so much pain, he could see that every breath was hurting her. Something inside his chest clenched and he flinched. For the second time that night he questioned what he was going to do next.

Slowly he reached a hand out to her, she flinched and turned away expecting him to hit her again. Instead he brushed his fingertips over her dirty tear stained cheek. His rough and calloused hands were surprisingly soft and careful. Levy opened her eyes in wonderment, _what is he doing?_ Slowly she looked back to the dragon with wide eyes, searching his for an answer, but there was only emptiness in his gaze. His hand cupped her cheek, engulfing it completely if not for the fact that he curled his fingers into her scalp. With light pressure he lifted her face up and leaned down toward her in the same movement. Time stood still as his mouth hovered centimeters apart. Neither of them breathed or thought for that moment, nor the moment when they connected and their warmth combined.

Something in Gajeel's chest clenched, as it had before in the alley, but this time was different. It was stronger and there was a burning passion that spread from it throughout his body. It consumed him, shooting down his arms to his finger tips and intensified where his skin met hers. It was as if he was on fire, painful, warm, but so alluring, like a flame in the dark that draws you in from the shadows. It was wrong, he knew that, but it was so right too. The longer he touched her, the stronger the feeling became, and the better it became until he was completely consumed by it.

His kiss became stronger and deeper as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up to his height, holding her against the tree trunk with his body. Instinctually her arms wrapped around his neck grabbing hair and pulling. He loved it. The harder she pulled the more aggressive the kiss became until he tasted the sweet, sweet flavor of blood. He pulled away slightly and pinpointed where the blood was coming from, then his tongue snaked out and ran over the small cut on her lower lip. Levy gasped at the contact, overwhelmed at what was happening, her mind was in a state of shock and she couldn't move.

Gajeel's hands slipped down to her hips and gripped her tightly, his nails sinking into the material of her shorts and nearly piercing her flesh. Again Levy gasped and a small groan escaped her lips. This seemed to encourage the dragon on and his lips crashed into hers again, working frantically against hers. Desire. Passion. Need. Lust. Overwhelming emotions screamed through Gajeels blood as he kissed and kissed the woman in his arms. The burning feeling was so intense he vaguely wondered why he wasn't actually getting burns. But that thought was quickly pushed from his mind as Levy let out a moan. He didn't care if it was from pain or pleasure, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he wanted to touch her all over and have this feeling last forever. This was the highest he had ever felt and he never wanted to fall again. The source of this flame pulled in his chest, it wanted to be closer to her, to feel more of her. To feel all of her, to be connected to her. _Too be inside her_.

Suddenly, his clothes were too tight. Pulling away from her mouth with a hiss his fingers worked frantically at his belt and waist band, holding Levy to the tree with his chest and by her clutching at his hair. He quickly rid himself of his pants and shorts, and returned his hands to her, gripping her thighs and pilling the right one over his hip, his hand slowly sliding up the perfectly smooth ivory skin. He let out a low groan of satisfaction, enjoying the burning feeling sinking into his lower abdomen and finger tips as he grazed over her flesh again and again.

Goose bumps erupted down Levy's back as she felt his rough hands moving up and down her thigh. Somewhere behind the cloud of shock in her mind Levy stirred at the sensations growing in her body, specifically wherever the dragon was touching her. Something in the pit of her stomach was growing, pulling and twisting, trying to get closer to the man panting in her ear, begging her to touch him back as he was touching her. She moaned again, in frustration, from the pleasurable feelings in her thigh and in confusion. Was this not the same man who, just moments before, and been hunting her down like a wolf hunts a rabbit? Was this not the same wolf that had slaughtered her teammates? The hand at the top of her thigh stopped at the sound of her frustration. She heard and animalistic growl in her ear that sent shivers through her body, then the hand on her thigh gripped her flesh tightly, fingernails digging in as he slowly dragged his hand down to her knee. She half screamed half moaned at the pain of his nails in her flesh.

Gajeel groaned in her ear when she screamed, the lower part of his body tightening again. Quickly he set her on her feet and kept one hand on her so that she didn't fall over as her knees wobbled. Angry red marks led up her pail skin to her shorts. His fingers deftly ghosted up her leg to fabric and made quick work of taking them and the lace beneath them off, pooling at her feet which left the ground again as he grabbed her butt and lifted her against the tree again. She was panting franticly as he groped her and sank his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She whined pitifully as she grabbed at his hair and pulled hard on it. She received a hiss and spanking for that, which caused her to throw her head back and cry out in surprise as his teeth and tongue made their way to the center of her chest.

In her mind, Levy was fighting through the fog that prevented her from fighting back. _No. no no no! I don't want this! I don't like this! Stop! Please stop!_ She struggled against the fog the gripped her mind and gained only a little ground, but it was enough to keep her fighting. Fear encouraged her to get away from the dragon who was passionately caressing her body and making her feel things she couldn't explain. She wanted nothing more than to run away from him… or, to pull him closer pleading for more.

Gajeel's patience was ending quickly and with a single yank of his teeth the buttons of Levy's vest popped off and the yellow stirring bikini to fall to the side. Growling with need he pulled her other leg around his hip and gripped her buttocks tightly, leaving red marks like the ones on her thigh as he dragged his fingers over the plumpness. Holding her with one arm he grabbed ahold of himself and moved into position beneath her.

Levy's mind exploded when she felt something hard pressed between her legs. Clarity blossomed through the fog as she realized what was going to happen. _NO! NO, not that! Anything but that!_

"G-ga…Jeel-l Ga-jee-l..." Her voice was hoarse and broken, Gajeel's growl seemed more like a purr as he nipped at her breasts "Ahh, Gajeeeeel…!" She felt his chuckle vibrating through his shirt before it left his mouth. "Gihihihi…. Ya' ready Shrimp? Gihi, well it doesn't matter really. This is gonna' hurt, just ride through it, ya?"

"Gajeel! Gajeel NO, NOO-AHH!"

He thrust hard into her sinking to the hilt and relishing in the heat of her. He had felt the membrane tare as he entered her, and it only made things more enjoyable.

"Ahh…. Yer' tight."

Levy's mind was crippled with pain and shock. _No no no no no no…. not this anything but this… no no no!_ Gasping she choked on her own breath as Gajeel pulled out of her slowly, then thrust in again. A scream ripped from her body at the pain blooming in her stomach, throwing her head back in the process. Gajeel too turned his face skyward growling his pleasure as again he pulled out then in at a faster, and faster rate, relishing her cries of pain and moans that betrayed her pleasure. After a while, when he figured she was broken in enough, he flipped her over and pressed her front into the tree, then continued his desire of her. Bending over her back as he moved his teeth once again to her shoulder. One arm held her too him, the other reaching around front to grab one of her breasts. Her cries were lessening now, she was slowly succumbing to reality, only moans and a few sobs escaped her now as he had his way with her again and again and again.

With each thrust now he was reaching his end, he could feel it coming. He was pleasantly surprised that she had lasted as long as him, not that he was out of practice or anything – Phantom Lord was good at keeping its top members satisfied – merely he hadn't expected this from the shrimp. His end in sight, he closed his eyes and leaned back both hands on her backside, nails digging into the flesh as he rode out his release letting out a deep and gravelly cry as he slammed into her a final time. With a final wail, Levy's voice was gone. There was not a sound except for her ragged and torn breath. She clutched at the tree with trembling fingers as the dragon leaned over her once more his head resting on her shoulder as he panted huskily against her guild mark.

They stood like that for a few moments before the dragon pulled free of her with a grunt from both parties at the movement. Gajeel let go of her and she crumpled at his feet, unable to move and unwilling too. He stared down his pierced nose at her naked form on his boots. There was blood and sweat covering her thighs, bite marks on her back and hips and shoulders, scratches over her buttocks and down the one leg, she was a bloody mess. Lifting a foot he rolled her on her side. She didn't complain about the pain from her broken ribs.

"Tch. Not bad for a little bitch like you. Gihihi," He sneered down at her as he redressed, "Now just say there a while, I'll be back."

Levy couldn't move, and even if she could have she wouldn't want to. She was shaking with the shock of the events that had just taken place. She had just… just been…. Been… no, no it wasn't that… this was a dream, a really bad dream…. She hadn't, hadn't just…. Just been… been…

She didn't think anymore. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to admit it, as if doing so would make it real. Make the nightmare a reality, make it true and so much worse. She couldn't and wouldn't accept the fact that she had just been… Tears trickled down her face and she took a gasping sobbing breath, let out with a whimper from the pain in her body. Her eyes stared straight ahead, he had walked away back from where they had come. He said he was coming back. He was coming… back? Again? No! No, she couldn't do that again!

Adrenalin surged through her body and life snapped back into her eyes. Whimpering at the pain she slowly sat up. Panting she looked for her clothes, becoming very aware that she was stark naked. Finding them she struggled to put them on. Somewhere she had lost a shoe, and the strap to her bikini top was ripped, but she made do the best she could. Her fingers trembled as she worked, the tears in her eyes not helping the matter. She was just standing when there was the sounds of someone approaching. Panic added to the adrenalin in her blood and she looked up. Out of the looming darkness cam Gajeel, with Droy over his shoulder and Jet in his other arm. He stopped when he saw she was up, a single studded brow lifting as he glared at her.

A long moment passed where they just looked at each other as the tension mounted between them.

With an almost audible snap, they both moved.

Levy willed her legs not to give out as she whipped around and took off away from the dragon slayer. Gajeel in turn, dropped both bodies and took chase.

It was a short sprint as the dragon's legs were much longer and he was faster. He caught her from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth to cut off her scream as he wrapped the other arm around her middle and hoisted her in the air, ignoring her attempts to kick him in the shins. Grinning he turned back to the tree. There he extended his legs so that he was a good 10 feet off the ground. Taking the hand off her mouth he formed crude shackles putting one around her wrist and then bolting it to the trunk of the tree so that when he attached the other, she was facing him. In these brief moments all life seemed to leave her body once more. She had stopped squirming and making noise, in fact she was completely limp in his grip by the time he bolted the second shackle to the tree. Letting her head hang, she finally gave up. It was too much. He'd broken her finally. Feeling a rough finger under her chin, her head was lifted up and red eyes met hers.

It was then that Gajeel got a good look at her face, and what he saw made him freeze. He was expecting to see that stubborn defiance glaring back at him. For her amber eyes to be ablaze as they had been before. For that sweet honey to shine into his soul, like it had before. He _wanted to feel the shivers that look gave him_.

Her eyes did not shine anymore, as if the life had been robbed from them, she stared ahead not blinking, seemingly not breathing. Her face was pale and her cheeks hollowed with exhaustion and stress. Ruby eyes took in the damage of her body. She was broken, bloodied, and robbed of her innocence. The very life that made him want to keep hunting her was gone now. He had taken her soul though her heart still beat. Gajeel was rooted to the spot, a little of her blood trickling down her lips and chin as he looked her over.

Without thinking he wiped it away, his fingers ghosting over her as if she was made of glass. Dirty, cracked, old broken glass that once used to shine with the greatest brilliance. Fresh tears were slowly trickling from her dead and dull brown eyes. The pad of his thumb wiped her cheek of the wetness as he stared at her. For a long moment, he continued his light stroking of her face watching her all the while. It was like he was making a hard decision. He struggled for a moment, his hand shaking a little, but he pulled himself away suddenly and returned to the ground where the two boy's lay. He tacked them to the tree in similar fashion to Levy then turned away his back facing them.

Clenching his fists he hung his head glaring at the ground. His shoulders were shaking all the way down to his fists. He was used to this sort of thing. Beating and killing, tormenting and breaking people, it's what he lived for, it's what he survived on. And for that ability he held value, value to himself, to his guild, to Jose... This, this was for Phantom Lord, this was a message to those fairies not to screw with them. This is what he was now. This was his style, this was _HIM_!

Then why did he feel like this? So, so… _Guilty…_

* * *

Now here he sat, dawn streaking the sky with a light grey and rosy pink and yellow and lavender, wishing he hadn't done it. Wishing that he could take it all back. Wishing that there was some way he could put the light back into those big, beautiful, honey eyes of hers. Guilt gripped his iron heart and made it tremble with fear and regret. Gajeel bit his lip until it bled. Anger at himself rising in his body and causing him to lash out at nothing, his hands fisting into his hair and pulling. Something like a whimper slipped past the dragons teeth and he pulled harder until he felt some of the stands give way. He just wanted to rewind and undo everything in the past hours, then maybe this pain would go away. Even though he knew he deserved it. For the pain that he had caused had been so much greater than this. He deserved everything Fairy Tail could throw at him. And he would willingly take it if it meant that things would be better.

"Levy… I'm… so, so sorry…please… forgive me…Levy."

* * *

I have no regrets XD


End file.
